Desires
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: Megatron demands a cube energon, and when Shockwave brings the leader his energon, Megatron lets his optics wander.


Shockwave walked into the throne room, a cube of fresh energon in his hand. He raised his helm from looking down at the energon to look up at his Liege, Megatron. Megatron watched him with hint of interest swimming in his optics. He followed the gentle curves of Shockwave's form, watching as Shockwave's hips swung deliciously back and forth. Shockwave walked up to the throne from the side, not wanting to walk right in front of him out of respect. Megatron held his servo out, allowing Shockwave to place the cube gently into his palm.

"Anything else you desire, my Lord?"

Shockwave asked, his voice sending a chill down Megatron's spine, arousing him even more. He looked up at Shockwave, lust in his dark optics. He took a sip of energon as he did so, giving Shockwave a shiver of pleasure. Megatron grabbed Shockwave's shoulder gently, making him lean over towards Megatron.

"Yes, there is something I do desire.."

Megatron growled huskily into his audio. Shockwave felt his knee's weaken, the sexy growl sending a shudder through him.

"And what would that be, my L-lord?"

Shockwave whispered out, his spark racing. Megatron smirked, suddenly pulled Shockwave down towards him, the energon cube falling to the floor with a 'clink'. Shockwave gasped out in surprise, his back being pressed against Megatron's chestplates, warm metal rubbing against each other. Megatron tilted his helm to the side gently, kissing along his shoulder plates and neck cable, teeth grazing against his sensitive neck cables. Shockwave arched and let a soft moan escape his vocalizer. Megatron adored the sound of his sweet voice in a moan, his cable pressing hard against his panel. He pressed his lips against his audio before letting out another growl.

"You know what I desire..."

With that, Megatron snaked his servos down towards Shockwave's lovely thighs and his delicious hips. He smirked when he heard Shockwave take in a breath. He fondled his gently curved hips, dipping his fingers into their seams and teasing wires underneath. Shockwave shuddered with pleasure, letting sighs of bliss and moans of pleasure play out of his vocalizer. His breathing hitched as he felt Megatron's servo gently but firmly trace the outline of his interfacing panel. Megatron leaned his helm to side once more to press his lips against the tender neck cables. Shockwave felt his internal fans switch on as he heated up from the unbearable teasing, feeling lubricant beginning to leak from his port.

Megatron smirked against his neck cable when he heard Shockwave's panel snap right open, his moist port and hardened cable revealed to him. Megatron wasted no time, dipping his servo down to gently fondle his port, finding it amazingly wet, lubricant dripping into his palm and fingers. Shockwave moaned, bucking his hips into his servo. Megatron continued to kiss his shoulder plating, sliding a single digit into his slick port, his wall contracting around his finger.

Shockwave wriggled at the intrusion, moaning out.

"M-my Lord..!"

Megatron bit down gently onto his shoulder, adding another finger to his dripping port, scissoring him wider before beginning to pump his digits. Shockwave shook lightly, pleasure coursing through him, arching into Megatron's chestplates. Megatron added a third finger, curling his fingers and hitting a sensitive sensor node. Shockwave cried out in pleasure, bucking his hips harder against his servo. Shockwave then grinded his aft against Megatron's panel.

That was it, Megatron growled as he switched Shockwave around, Shockwave now facing him, his legs spread with each knee on either side of him. Megatron allowed his interfacing panel to snap open, revealing his huge cable. Shockwave's spark thumped harder in his chest, the sight of Megatron was a sight to behold. Megatron leaned Shockwave's helm down to gently kiss the golden bulb in the middle of his helm.

Shivers of delight ran through Shockwave, almost melting at the searing passion of Megatron's gentle kiss. Megatron drew away and took hold of Shockwave's hips, pushing him down onto his cable with one forceful thrust. Shockwave cried out in pleasure, a tremor going through him. Megatron lifted Shockwave up by his hips, and thrusted upwards while bringing him down. Shockwave began to thrust down as Megatron thrusted upwards, groaning in pleasure.

Shockwave moaned with every thrust, gripping Megatron by his broad shoulder plates. Megatron leaned forward to ravish his neck and shoulders with lustful kisses while he continued to thrust, pulling him closer, their chestplates pushed against each other.

Megatron panted hard, thrusting harder as he gently bit down on Shockwave's shoulder. Shockwave cried out in pleasure as Megatron hit a cluster of sensor nodes, a wave of immense pleasure crashing through him, bringing him closer. Megatron realized the difference in Shockwave's reaction, craving the sound of Shockwave's voice, crying out his name is overload. He continued to thrust upwards harder, his servos gripping his hips hard.

Shockwave panted, clinging onto Megatron as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Megatron buried his faceplates into the crook of his neck, in taking his scent as he thrust up one more time. Shockwave threw his helm back in ecstasy.

"M-megatron..!"

Shockwave cried out in pure bliss, his port contracting tightly around Megatron's cable. Megatron overloaded hard as Shockwave's port tightened around his cable, enjoying the sweet sounds of his cries. Once his overload faded, Megatron pulled out of Shockwave, who was still basking in the afterglow of his overload. Megatron slid his panel back on, kissing Shockwave's helm as he slid his back on well.

Shockwave leaned against Megatron's chestplates, completely worn out. Megatron smirked against his helm as he kissed it once more, sighing in content.

"I believe you should bring me energon more often, Shockwave."

Megatron whispered huskily into his audio. Shockwave felt himself heat up in embarrassment, nodding slowly.

"Y-yes, my Liege.."


End file.
